The present invention relates to pre-formed thin-walled members, or bumper shells, used to cover vehicle bumpers (such as truck bumpers) having new or damaged show surfaces, and more particularly relates to a bumper covering system that adds value in terms of appearance, customizability, novelty and curb appeal; protects the bumper from minor damage, reduces repair expense, improves ease of repair; and that provides optional new lighting and visual effects.
Bumpers used on most body-on-chassis trucks have traditionally been stamped steel, either chromed or painted, serving both decorative/styling and impact protection functions. The manufacturing process of stamping steel and the fact the stamping needs to provide an impact function places many styling restraints on these types of bumpers. Additional molded plastic trim pieces that cover portions of the stamping are used to provide some styling differentiation or function, such as a step pad. These trim pieces are usually molded-in-color black and textured and attached to the bumper with integrated snap fits and clips (see FIG. 1).
Improvements are desired for several reasons. For example, bumpers quickly become worn or damaged, yet it is excessively expensive or impossible to have them repaired, such that truck owners do not get them repaired. This happens despite the fact that many truck owners are very proud of their trucks and want the truck to be a show piece (even after heavy use). Still further, many truck owners want to be able to customize their trucks, both to make the truck unique and customized to their personality, but also often to “make a statement” with their truck. However, existing bumper covering systems are generally either too expensive to allow the truck owner to make the truck unique, and/or do not cover existing damage. For example, full fascia systems require expensive tooling, resulting in high cost of amortization and subsequent painting. Although chrome bumpers cannot be repaired to their original state, small dents/dings can be pounded out, ground down, and the bumper painted. However, this repair is very time consuming and costly and the paint is easily scratched off, with the underlying chrome showing through. Bumpers can also be vinyl wrapped. However, the thin vinyl conforms to the surface of the bumper, thus any existing damage would read through to the outer surface. The reader's attention is directed to the discussion of prior art bumpers illustrated in FIGS. 1-4 below.